


Another

by SeraphimFalls



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Betrayal, Drug Addiction, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rentboys, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimFalls/pseuds/SeraphimFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their parents are killed in a tragic car accident, Thor & Loki are sent to an orphanage. Terrified and devastated by their loss, the brothers rely heavily on one another, swearing nothing can separate them. But, less than a year later, Thor is adopted by the powerful Odinson family, and Loki never fathomed it would take nearly 20 years before he'd see his beloved big brother again. </p><p>While Loki is left behind, suffering unimaginable cruelties, Thor quickly settles into his new life of wealth, a stable of friends and later a younger brother named Baldur. As the years pass, and with Loki forced to commit unspeakable acts in order to survive, his unflappable belief Thor will make good on his promise to rescue him, crumbles when he must face the heartbreaking truth--Thor's replaced him and's never coming back. </p><p>Shattered by Thor's abandonment and betrayal, Loki swears to do what he must to escape a life of sex, violence and crime. And, when the time is right, he'll get revenge against the Odinson family, beginning with his replacement, for stealing his brother from him all those years ago. But, when events spiral out of control, and his sordid past catches up to him, will it be Loki who's destroyed instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

His mind had been so preoccupied with his plan that Loki remembered virtually nothing before or past the moment he discovered the depths of Thor's betrayal. Their childhood vow, made as Loki was curled on his blanket, sleepily sucking on his fingers while Thor gently rubbed his back had, at one time, meant everything to him, an innocent memory he fiercely protected as though it were some sacred gift, the one good thing keeping the darkness from completely corrupting his mind. 

But now, sitting alone at the bar, nursing a warm beer, Loki scoffs at the sweet taste of memory, infused with a bitter aftertaste he can’t spit out. He’s bitter and a bit amazed by the level of his naivety and has had his fill of living off empty promises. The only purpose Thor’s worthless words now served was to act as a buffer against those foolish sentimental memories that crept up from time to time, irrevocably taking a little something more from him each time.

The scheme, he admitted with a ballooning pride one normally reserves for their children, was grand in scale, having taken years of meticulous planning, the details reading like the pages of an international spy novel. It was nearly perfect in his mind and, after years of persevering with cold calculation, tamping back the raging need for vengeance, getting into the right position, the perfect moment at long last finally within reach—he was so close to delivering that knockout punch that, if he didn’t watch himself, he’d start to taste victory before he won it. 

He mentally chided himself, it was too soon to claim success when there was still so much to do and, despite his best planning, he knew he needed to check and re-check everything to find any flaw, however improbable, to look for the unaccountable something that could undo everything he poured his demented soul into. Everything, everything must be perfect. He was only going to get one chance at this. Odinson was too powerful and well connected with friends and associates in high places, real criminals who couldn’t be touched except by other real criminals with nothing to lose—a rather apt description of Loki if he ever heard one. 

To bring disaster, to discredit Odin One-Eye at the height of his power was worth anything Loki had to do to make it happen. What surprised him was how such a mood of calm lucidity and purpose had come from the raging fury of hate that had dominated his very existence. The exhaustion, he supposed, kept him from thinking about what he’d lost, what had been stolen from him and would never be able to regain in this lifetime. It was too painful, too heart-wrenching and far too often there were times when he felt like an open, bloody wound that would never heal. And to know his brother inflicted those wounds…

This plan was just as much about getting retribution against Thor as it was against Odin and that worthless son of a bitch Thor had the audacity to call “little brother.” 

And speaking of sonabitches…His just walked in the bar. Time for Loki to put in motion Operation: Kill Baldur Odinson.


End file.
